


Bedtime Story | 睡前故事

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 妈妈给安娜讲了一个她从未听过的睡前故事。
Kudos: 2





	Bedtime Story | 睡前故事

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄捏造注意。

这是严冬。一个七岁的小女孩，带着满身血孤零零地回到家。在风雪里抱着妈妈坐了太久，她几乎要冻僵了。

她坐在壁炉边烤火，从口袋里掏出妈妈的戒指，借着火光用发颤的手指摩挲它。

小女孩知道，从今往后这个家里只有她一个人了。

待到身子暖和些了，她起身去了妈妈的房间。她笨拙地翻出妈妈的衣服，挑出妈妈生前最喜欢的一件给自己换上。扎好头巾，理了理头发，她又掏出戒指，慎重地将它戴在了自己左手的中指上。

她拖着过长的裙子，脚步蹬蹬，跑到镜子前端详自己的模样。家里的铜镜已经锈迹斑驳，借着昏暗的火光，她看见，镜子里映出了一个模糊的人影。

小女孩轻轻叫道：

“妈妈！”

妈妈没有说话，但小女孩明白妈妈已经回应了。妈妈提着裙子跑到厨房去，用厨刀片下两份肉，装在两个雪白的碟子里摆在餐桌上。

“一份给安娜，一份给妈妈。”

安娜没有胃口，她连一口也没有动。妈妈吃完自己盘子里的肉，打了个哈欠。

天色不早了，到了睡觉的时候了。

妈妈把安娜送回她自己的房间，拿出木头雕刻的动物面具，小心翼翼戴在自己的头上。她给安娜掖好被子，然后给她讲了一个很长很长的故事……

这个故事是个新故事，是妈妈以前从来没有给安娜讲过的。那是一个寒冷的冬天，森林里住着的母女二人没有食物可吃，她们不得不冒险去捕杀危险的麋鹿。

——她们捕到了吗？

捕到了呀。麋鹿就快死了，突然，它朝安娜冲了过来。安娜吓坏了。

妈妈保护了安娜。麋鹿刺穿了妈妈的肚子，妈妈流了好多好多血。

——后来怎么样了呀？

安娜杀了麋鹿。安娜想要带妈妈去看医生，可是安娜拖不动妈妈。妈妈给安娜唱了一支摇篮曲……

妈妈不说话了。

故事的结尾，妈妈是惯例要给安娜唱摇篮曲的，可是妈妈今天唱不出来了，她太伤心了。

妈妈当然不可能讲过这个故事，因为这是安娜的故事，不是妈妈的故事。妈妈不会再给安娜讲故事了。

打扮成妈妈的安娜看着躺在她床上的玩具娃娃，终于忍不住哭了。这个七岁的小女孩连一滴眼泪也没流，她哭的方式是野兽哭泣的方式——她扑倒在床铺上嘶吼着，凄惨的叫声和那头将死的麋鹿一模一样，因为她知道，从今往后只有她一个人了。


End file.
